Assorted Information
by JanusderLandstreicher
Summary: This is a companion piece to "A Death A Door and A Deal with the Devil" In here you will find all sorts of information that had no place in the original story.
1. Character Document 2

**AN: The character as of the beginning of chapter 10. New chapters will be posted as the story progresses. This way I don't have to clutter the story with the same stuff over and over again, also, people that don't care about the character document don't have to read it.**

* * *

 _ **Current Title:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Legal Name:**_

Aeronwen Dougal

 _ **Race:**_

Nahual (spoken [na'wal] )

 _ **Gender:**_

Female

 _ **Height:**_

1.71 cm

 _ **Weight:**_

83kg

 _ **Level: 1 (354/1000xp)**_

 _ **Basic Attributes:**_

 _ **Body:**_

Brawns = 

08 (+0%) = 08  


Toughness = 

08 (+50%) = 12

Nimbleness = 

12 (+0%) = 12

 _ **Mind:**_

Brains = 

08 + 4 (+50%) = 18

Charms = 

12 (+0%) = 12

Noticing = 

12 + 4 (+0%) = 16

 **Soul:**

Aura =

15 + 1 (+0%) = 16

Luck = 

00 (L)

Netherness = 

00 (L)

 _ **Available Points: 00**_

 _ **Derived Attributes:**_

 **Health Points** **(Tx10)** **:**

 _120 HP_

 **HP Regeneration** **(T + 6% /24h)** **:**

 _12,72 HP reg. in 24 Hours_

 **Stamina Points** **(T x10)** **:**

 _120 SP_

 **SP Regeneration** **(T + 6% /1m)** **:**

 _12,72 SP reg. in 1 min of Rest_

 **Aura Points (Ax10): **

_150 AP_

 **AP Regeneration ((A + 2) + 6% /1h): **

_19,08 AP reg. in 1 Hour_

 **Damage Resistance (Tx3%):**

 _0.36 DR_

 _ **Advantages:**_

Enhanced Injury Resistance, Enhanced Pain Resistance, Enhanced Regeneration, Supernatural Sense (Empathy), Ageless Growth, Transcendent Intelligence, Transcendent Vitality, Body of the Gamer, Will of the Gamer

 _ **Disadvantages:**_

Reduced Senses (Taste), Reduced Senses (Smell),Murderous Instinct, Soulless Monstrosity, Hated By Humanity, Pact of Darkness

 _ **Current Status Effects:**_

Tainted by Darkness

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Enhanced Injury Resistance**

Level: 1 (42/100xp)

+3% Toughness for the purpose of preventing Injury

 **Enhanced Pain Resistance**

Level: 1 (86/100xp)

+3% Toughness for the purpose of ignoring Pain.

 **Enhanced Regeneration**

Level: 2 (14/200xp)

+6% Toughness for the purpose of regenerating SP and HP.

 **Basic Astronomy**

Level: 4 (120/400xp)

+8% Brains and Noticing for the Purpose of navigation

 **Basic Aura Regeneration**

Level: 3 (12/300xp)

+6% AP regeneration

 **Basic Wood Crafting**

Level: 2 (0/200xp)

Allows crafting and repair of Junk-quality and lower items.

+4% quality of harvested wood-type resources.

+4% quality of basic wood-type Items.

 **Basic Botany**

Level: 3 (26/300xp)

+6% effect to all plant-based consumables

+6% quality of all harvested plant-based resources

 **Basic Tracking**

Level: 2 (13/200xp)

+4% Noticing for the Purpose of following and finding tracks.

 _ **Abilities:**_

 **Sense Emotions**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

Current Reach: 34m

 **Identify**

Level: 15 (163/1500xp)

+30% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of obtaining information about an object

 **Stargazing**

Level: 3 (183/300xp)

active: +15% ap regeneration

passive: +2ap

 **Meditation**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

LOCKED

 **Basic Aura Reinforcement**

Level: 1 (48/100xp)

100% of damage absorbed

+2 DR

Cost: 10ap per minute.

 **Basic Aura Shield**

Level: 1 (16/100xp)

+2% damage, prevents object from breaking. Attacks that would break an object reduce ap.

Costs: 10ap per minute

 **Basic Explosion Pulse**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

Base damage: (Aura) + 2%

Ignores defense

+10% Crit Chance

Range: 0.1m

Cost: 100ap

-ap and +damage with use of steamdust dependent on quality.

 _ **Achievements:**_

" _Hate the Game, not the Player","You Tollpatsch!",_

 _ **Available Titles:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Inventory:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Quality:**_

 _ **Average Length:**_

 _ **Average Weight/ Combined Weight**_

 _ **Average Stability:**_

 _ **Damage/Damage Resistance:**_

 _ **History:**_

 **10x Basic Javelin (stored)**

 _Junk_

 _1.11cm_

 _2.32 Kg/ 23,2 Kg_

 _middle (-71%)_

 _(Brawns/2.5) + 12 (-71%)_

 _Crafted by Aeronwen Dougal._

 **1x Basic Javelin (stored)**

 _Junk_

 _1.12cm_

 _2.34 Kg_

 _middle (-73%)_

 _(Brawns/2.5) + 12 (-73%)_

 _Crafted by Aeronwen Dougal._

 **Dustinfused Branch (unique) (equipped)**

 _Incandescent_

 _2.1m_

 _6.32 Kg_

 _Middle (+250%)_

 _(Brawns/2) + 10 (+250%) Type: Piercing + Special (Steamdust Infusion)_

 _This Branch has been dropped from a unique tree that absorbed a quantity of steam dust from the world itself._

 _The branch and the tree it came from are unique and thus nameless, leaving their naming to their discoverer._

 _The branch was cut off from the tree by a lightning strike that cooked of the steamdust within the contact point and created a small explosion._

 _This branch has been lying here for 4+ Weeks._

 **28x Shells**

 _Junk_

 _12cm_

 _25g/ 0.7 Kg_

 _Low (-75%)_

 _Shells that have been lying on the shore of a small unnamed Island for 4 weeks+_

 **Beach sand**

 _Junk_

 _4.35 Kg_

 _Low (-75%)_

 _Sand gathered from the shores of a small unnamed Island._


	2. Character Document 3

**AN: The character as of the beginning of the time skip.**

* * *

 _ **Current Title:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Legal Name:**_

Aeronwen Dougal

 _ **Race:**_

Nahual (spoken [na'wal] )

 _ **Gender:**_

Female

 _ **Height:**_

1.71 cm

 _ **Weight:**_

83kg

 _ **Level: 1 (456/1000xp)**_

 _ **Basic Attributes:**_

 _ **Body:**_

Brawns = 

08 (+0%) = 08

Toughness = 

(08 + 4 + 3) + (50+14%) = 24.6

Nimbleness = 

12 (+0%) = 12

 _ **Mind:**_

Brains = 

(08 + 6) + (50%) = 21

Charms = 

12 (+0%) = 12

Noticing = 

(12 + 6) + (+0%) = 18

 **Soul:**

Aura =

(15 + 3) + (+0%) = 18

Luck = 

00 (L)

Netherness = 

00 (L)

 _ **Available Points: 00**_

 _ **Derived Attributes:**_

 **Health Points** **(Tx10)** **:** 246 _HP_

 **HP Regeneration** **(T + 15% /24h)** **:** _28.29_ _HP reg. in 24 Hours_

 **Stamina Points** **(T+14% x10)** **:** _280.44 SP_

 **SP Regeneration** **(T + 15% /1m)** **:** _28.29 SP reg. in 1 min of Rest_

 **Aura Points (Ax10): **_180 AP_

 **AP Regeneration ((A + 3) + 12% /1h): **_23.52 AP reg. in 1 Hour_

 **Damage Resistance (Tx15%):** _3.69 DR_

 _ **Advantages:**_

Enhanced Injury Resistance, Enhanced Pain Resistance, Enhanced Regeneration, Supernatural Sense (Empathy), Ageless Growth, Transcendent Intelligence, Transcendent Vitality, Body of the Gamer, Will of the Gamer

 _ **Disadvantages:**_

Reduced Senses (Taste), Reduced Senses (Smell),Murderous Instinct, Soulless Monstrosity, Hated By Humanity, Pact of Darkness

 _ **Current Status Effects:**_

Tainted by Darkness

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Enhanced Injury Resistance**

Level: 1 (42/100xp)

+3% Toughness for the purpose of preventing Injury

 **Enhanced Pain Resistance**

Level: 1 (86/100xp)

+3% Toughness for the purpose of ignoring Pain.

 **Enhanced Regeneration**

Level: 5 (194/500xp)

+15% Toughness for the purpose of regenerating SP and HP.

 **Basic Astronomy**

Level: 5 (260/500xp)

+10% Brains and Noticing for the Purpose of navigation

 **Basic Aura Regeneration**

Level: 6 (92/600xp)

+12% AP regeneration

 **Basic Wood Crafting**

Level: 2 (47/200xp)

Allows crafting and repair of Junk-quality and lower items.

+4% quality of harvested wood-type resources.

+4% quality of basic wood-type Items.

 **Basic Botany**

Level: 4 (331/400xp)

+8% effect to all plant-based consumables

+8% quality of all harvested plant-based resources

 **Basic Tracking**

Level: 2 (13/200xp)

+4% Noticing for the Purpose of following and finding tracks.

 **Basic Vigilance**

Level: 3 (145/300xp)

+6% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of detection

 **Basic Swimming**

Level: 7 (215/700xp)

+14% Sp

+14% Toughness

+35% swimming speed

 **Deep Diving**

Level: 6 (14/600xp)

+3 Toughness

+12% of T as DR

+30% Diving Speed

 **Basic Ichthyology**

Level: 2 (125/200xp)

+4% effect to all fish-based consumables

+4% quality of all harvested fish-based resources

 **Basic Malacology**

Level: 2 (125/200xp)

+4% effect to all mollusc-based consumables

+4% quality of all harvested mollusc-based resources

 _ **Abilities:**_

 **Sense Emotions**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

Current Reach: 34m

 **Identify**

Level: 15 (1108/1500xp)

+30% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of obtaining information about an object

 **Stargazing**

Level: 5 (23/500xp)

active: +25% ap regeneration

passive: +3ap

 **Meditation**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

LOCKED

 **Basic Aura Reinforcement**

Level: 3 (178/300xp)

100% of damage absorbed

+6 DR

Cost: 9.8ap per minute.

 **Basic Aura Shield**

Level: 1 (16/100xp)

+2% damage, prevents object from breaking. Attacks that would break an object reduce ap.

Costs: 10ap per minute

 **Basic Explosion Pulse**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

Base damage: (Aura) + 2%

Ignores defense

+10% Crit Chance

Range: 0.1m

Cost: 100ap

-ap and +damage with use of steamdust dependent on quality.

 **Dominate Grimm**

Level: 1 (0/100xp)

+2% Charm for the purpose of dominating Grimm.

 _ **Achievements:**_

" _Hate the Game, not the Player","You Tollpatsch!",_

 _ **Available Titles:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Inventory:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Quality:**_

 _ **Average Length:**_

 _ **Average Weight/ Combined Weight:**_

 _ **Average Stability:**_

 _ **Damage/Damage Resistance:**_

 _ **History:**_

 **10x Basic Javelin (stored)**

 _Junk_

 _1.11cm_

 _2.32 Kg/ 23,2 Kg_

 _middle (-71%)_

 _(Brawns/2.5) + 12 (-71%)_

 _Crafted by Aeronwen Dougal._

 **1x Basic Javelin (stored)**

 _Junk_

 _1.12cm_

 _2.34 Kg_

 _middle (-73%)_

 _(Brawns/2.5) + 12 (-73%)_

 _Crafted by Aeronwen Dougal._

 **Dustinfused Branch (unique) (equipped)**

 _Incandescent_

 _2.1m_

 _6.32 Kg_

 _Middle (+250%)_

 _(Brawns/2) + 10 (+250%) Type: Piercing + Special (Steamdust Infusion)_

 _This Branch has been dropped from a unique tree that absorbed a quantity of steam dust from the world itself._

 _The branch and the tree it came from are unique and thus nameless, leaving their naming to their discoverer._

 _The branch was cut off from the tree by a lightning strike that cooked of the steamdust within the contact point and created a small explosion._

 _This branch has been lying here for 4+ Weeks._

 **28x Shells**

 _Junk_

 _12cm_

 _25g/ 0.7 Kg_

 _Low (-75%)_

 _Shells that have been lying on the shore of a small unnamed Island for 4 weeks+_

 **Beach sand**

 _Junk_

 _4.35 Kg_

 _Low (-75%)_

 _Sand gathered from the shores of a small unnamed Island._


	3. FAQ

**AN: Here some questions that were asked and that I happily answered. If there are any other questions which answer you would like to know, or anything else pertaining to the story then don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

 ** _How big is the island Aeronwen is living on? :_**

The island is around 2-3 km at the longest point, and around 1-2 at the shortest. Its slightly curved on one side. The reason it took her so long around the beach is simply that she was walking pretty slowly, with her identifying everything in sight and such.

 ** _Does eating do anything for her at this point, like enhanced regenerations?:_**

She can heal by eating food, (as described in the Gamers body advantage) and gains other stuff depending on what shes eating and the quality of the food. But she does not feel the need to eat or drink. (lucky for her)

 ** _Does she sleep/need to sleep or is she meditating to pass the time?:_**

She does not need to sleep, but can, given a bed or something like it. Once she obtained something like a hammock she will get a "how long do you want to sleep?" prompt. That's because she does not get tired naturally anymore, and so either needs the system or perhaps some chemical sleeping aid to actually sleep.

For nor she uses stargazing as a training aid and to pass the long nights, (and to relax, for her mind still needs some rest, even if her body doesn't.)

 ** _For a woman to be 171 cm tall and weight 83 kg she must be ripped, unless her feather hair are heavier than they look:_**

The weight comes from the fact that she might look sort of human on the outside, but her inside are very definitely not. Heavier Bones and Muscles for example also less water compared to other materials in comparison to a human. (more like 50-60% instead of around 75%)


	4. Character Document 5

**AN: The character after the timeskip. Oh, and Im constantly modifying the layout of the characters document, whenever I think of something new and stuff. When Im through the first arc of the story Im probably going to correct everthing, but making that much work is pretty pointless for now.  
**

* * *

 _ **Current Title:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Legal Name:**_

Aeronwen Dougal

 _ **Race:**_

Nahual (spoken [na'wal] )

 _ **Gender:**_

Female

 _ **Height:**_

1.71 m

 _ **Weight:**_

84.7kg

 _ **Level: 3 (854/3000xp)**_

 _ **Basic Attributes:**_

 _ **Body:**_

Brawns : 

(08 + 7 ) + (42%) = 21,3

Toughness : 

(08 + 17 + **7** ) + (116%) = 69,12

Nimbleness : 

(12 + 8) + (44%) = 28,8

 _ **Mind:**_

Brains : 

(08 + 28) + (50%) = 54

Charms :

12 + (0%) = 12

Noticing : 

(12 + 35) + (20%) = 56,4

 **Soul:**

Aura :

(20 + 12) + (0%) = 37

Luck :

00 (L)

Netherness : 

00 (L)

 _ **Available Points: 00**_

 _ **Derived Attributes:**_

 **Health Points** (Tx10): _691 HP_

 **HP Regeneration** (T + 63% /24h): _112,67_ _HP reg. in 24 Hours_

 **Stamina Points** (T+44% x10): _995 SP_

 **SP Regeneration** (T + 63% /1m): _112,67 SP reg. in 1 min of Rest_

 **Aura Points** (Ax10): _370 AP_

 **AP Regeneration** ((A + 7) + 44% /1h): _63,36 AP reg. in 1 Hour_

 **Damage Resistance** (Tx56%): 38,71 _DR_

 _ **Advantages:**_

Enhanced Injury Resistance, Enhanced Pain Resistance, Enhanced Regeneration, Supernatural Sense (Empathy), Ageless Growth, Transcendent Intelligence, Transcendent Vitality, Body of the Gamer, Will of the Gamer

 _ **Disadvantages:**_

Reduced Senses (Taste), Reduced Senses (Smell),Murderous Instinct, Soulless Monstrosity, Hated By Humanity, Pact of Darkness

 _ **Current Status Effects:**_

Tainted by Darkness

 _ **Skills:**_

 **Basic Athletics (Free Climbing)**

Level:

11

680

xp

+22% Brawns

+22% Nimbleness

+22% Toughness

 **Basic Athletics (Free Running)**

Level:

10

10

xp

+20% Brawns

+20% Nimbleness

+20% Noticing

 **Basic Athletics (Swimming)**

Level:

22

605

xp

+44% Sp

+44% Toughness

+110% swimming speed

 **Basic Athletics (Weightlifting)**

Level:

12

100

xp

+60% Brawns for the purpose of lifting weights. Also increases Inventory limit.

 **Basic Aura (Healing)**

Level:

4

200

xp

+8% Efficiency for aura healing.

+8% Speed of Healing

(heals 1hp for 9.4ap)

 **Basic Aura (Regeneration)**

Level:

22

1232

xp

+44% AP regeneration

 **Basic Combat**

 **(Javelin)**

Level:

5

470

xp

+10% damage

+10% reach

+25% precision

-1.25% costs for special techniques

 **Basic Crafting (Wood)**

Level:

8

470

xp

Allows crafting and repair of Junk-quality and lower items.

+16% quality of harvested wood-type resources.

+16% quality of basic wood-type Items.

 **Basic Espionage (Vigilance)**

Level:

22

1861

xp

+44% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of detection

 **Basic Espionage**

 **(Stealth)**

Level:

5

420

xp

+10% nimbleness and noticing for the purpose of sneaking.

 **Basic Hunting (Spearfishing)**

Level:

5

470

xp

+10% damage

+10% reach

+25% precision

ignores up to 2cm of water.

 **Basic Hunting (Tracking)**

Level:

10

693

xp

+20% Noticing for the Purpose of following and finding tracks.

 **Basic Knowledge (Astronomy)**

Level:

13

600

xp

+26% Brains and Noticing for the Purpose of navigation

 **Basic Knowledge (Botany)**

Level:

15

51

xp

+30% effect to all plant-based consumables

+30% quality of all harvested plant-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Cooking)**

Level:

3

485

xp

+6% effect of all prepared consumables

 **Basic Knowledge (Entomology)**

Level:

10

680

xp

+20% effect to all bug-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested bug-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Herpetology)**

Level:

10

680

xp

+20% effect to all lizard-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested lizard-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Ichthyology)**

Level:

10

585

xp

+20% effect to all fish-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested fish-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Malacology)**

Level:

10

585

xp

+20% effect to all mollusc-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested mollusc-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Ornithology)**

Level:

10

680

xp

+20% effect to all bird-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested bird-based resources

 **Basic Knowledge (Survival)**

Level:

5

80

xp

+10% effect for all gathered Resources and crafted Items in the wilderness

 **Grimm (Deep Diving)**

Level:

13

914

xp

+7 Toughness

+26% of T as DR

+65% Diving Speed

 **Grimm (Enhanced Injury Resistance)**

Level:

10

592

xp

+30% Toughness for the purpose of preventing Injury

 **Grimm (Enhanced Pain Resistance)**

Level:

10

556

xp

+30% Toughness for the purpose of ignoring Pain.

 **Grimm (Enhanced Regeneration)**

Level:

21

1854

xp

+63% Toughness for the purpose of regenerating SP and HP.

 _ **Abilities:**_

 **Basic Aura (Explosion Pulse)**

Level:

3

25

xp

Base damage: (Aura) + 6%

Ignores defense

+30% Crit Chance

Range: 0.3m

Cost: 98ap

-ap and +damage with use of steamdust dependent on quality.

 **Basic Aura (Reinforcement)**

Level:

17

1458

xp

100% of damage absorbed

+34 DR

Cost: 8.3ap per minute.

 **Basic Aura (Shield)**

Level:

2

16

xp

+2% damage, prevents object from breaking. Attacks that would break an object reduce ap.

Costs: 10ap per minute

 **Gamer (Identify)**

Level:

32

363

xp

+64% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of obtaining information about an object

 **Grimm (Domination)**

Level:

1

0

xp

+2% Charm for the purpose of dominating Grimm.

 **Grimm (Sense Emotions)**

Level:

1

0

xp

Current Reach: 34m

 **Sage of Remnant (Meditation)**

Level:

1

0

xp

LOCKED

 **Sage of the Infinite (Stargazing)**

Level:

13

363

xp

active: +65% ap regeneration

passive: +7ap regeneration

 _ **Achievements:**_

" _Hate the Game, not the Player","You Tollpatsch!",_

 _ **Available Titles:**_

The Gamer


	5. Aeronwen Dougal (ch13)

**AN: Aeronwen after the Whole saving people thing and stuff.**

* * *

 _ **Current Title:**_

The Gamer

 _ **Legal Name:**_

Aeronwen Dougal

 _ **Race:**_

Nahual (spoken [na'wal] )

 _ **Gender:**_

Female

 _ **Height:**_

1.71 m

 _ **Weight:**_

84.7kg

 _ **Level: 3 (854/3000xp)**_

 _ **Basic Attributes:**_

 _ **Body:**_

Brawns : 

(08 + 7,6 ) + (42%) = 22,15

Toughness : 

(08 + 17,4 + 6,5) + (66%) = 52,95 + (50%) = 79,43

Nimbleness : 

(12 + 10,8) + (42%) = 32,38

 _ **Mind:**_

Brains : 

(08 + 29,4) + (0%) = 37,4 + (50%) = 56,1 

Charms :

(12 + 0,4) + (0%) = 12,4

Noticing : 

(12 + 38) + (20%) = 60

 **Soul:**

Aura :

(25 + 12,2) + (0%) = 37,2

Luck :

00 (L)

Netherness : 

00 (L)

 _ **Available Points: 00**_

 _ **Derived Attributes:**_

 **Health Points** **(Tx10)** **:** 794,31 _HP_

 **HP Regeneration** **(T + 63% /24h)** **:** _129,47 HP reg. in 24 Hours_

 **Stamina Points** **(T+44% x10)** **:** _1143,81 SP_

 **SP Regeneration** **(T + 63% /1m)** **:** _129,47 SP reg. in 1 min of Rest_

 **Aura Points (Ax10): **_372 AP_

 **AP Regeneration ((A + 7) + 44% /1h): **_62,93 AP reg. in 1 Hour_

 **Damage Resistance (Tx56%):** 44,48 _DR_

 _ **Advantages:**_

Enhanced Injury Resistance, Enhanced Pain Resistance, Enhanced Regeneration, Supernatural Sense (Empathy), Ageless Growth, Transcendent Intelligence, Transcendent Vitality, Body of the Gamer, Will of the Gamer

 _ **Disadvantages:**_

Reduced Senses (Taste), Reduced Senses (Smell),Murderous Instinct, Soulless Monstrosity, Hated By Humanity, Pact of Darkness

 _ **Current Status Effects:**_

Tainted by Darkness

 _ **Skills and Ability's:**_

 _ **Athletics (Free Climbing, Basic)**_

Level 11

680 XP

+22% Brawns

+22% Nimbleness

+22% Toughness

 _ **Athletics (Free Running, Basic)**_

Level 10

10 XP

+20% Brawns

+20% Nimbleness

+20% Noticing

 _ **Athletics (Swimming, Basic)**_

Level 22

605 XP

+44% Sp

+44% Toughness

+110% swimming speed

 _ **Athletics (Weightlifting, Basic)**_

Level 12

100 XP

+36% Brawns for the purpose of lifting weights. Also increases Inventory limit.

 _ **Aura (Regeneration, Basic)**_

Level 22

1232 XP

+44% AP regeneration

 _ **Aura Ability (Explosion Pulse, Basic)**_

Level 3

25 XP

Base damage: (Aura) + 6%, Pierces 600 DR, +30% Crit Chance

Range: 0.3m

Cost: 98ap

-ap and +damage with use of steamdust dependent on quality.

 _ **Aura Ability (Healing, Basic)**_

Level 4

200 XP

+8% Efficiency for aura healing.

+8% Speed of Healing

(heals 1hp for 9.4ap)

 _ **Aura Ability (Reinforcement, Basic)**_

Level 17

1458 XP

100% of damage absorbed

+34 DR

Cost: 8.3ap per minute.

 _ **Aura Ability (Shield, Basic)**_

Level 2

16 XP

+4% damage, prevents object from breaking. Attacks that would break an object reduce ap.

Costs: 10ap per minute

 _ **Combat (Javelin, Basic)**_

Level 5

470 XP

+10% damage

+10% reach

+25% precision

-1.25% costs for special techniques

 _ **Crafting (Wood, Basic)**_

Level 8

470 XP

Allows crafting and repair of Junk-quality and lower items.

+16% quality of harvested wood-type resources.

+16% quality of basic wood-type Items.

 _ **Espionage (Vigilance, Basic)**_

Level 22

1861 XP

+44% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of detection

 _ **Espionage (Stealth, Basic)**_

Level 5

420 XP

+10% nimbleness and noticing for the purpose of sneaking.

 _ **Gamer (Identify)**_

Level 32

363 XP

+64% Brains and Noticing for the purpose of obtaining information about an object

 _ **Grimm (Deep Diving, Basic)**_

Level 13

914 XP

+6,5 Toughness

+26% of T as DR

+65% Diving Speed

 _ **Grimm (Domination, Basic)**_

Level 2

80 XP

+4% Charm for the purpose of dominating Grimm.

 _ **Grimm (Enhanced Injury Resistance, Basic)**_

Level 10

592 XP

+30% Toughness for the purpose of preventing Injury

 _ **Grimm (Enhanced Pain Resistance, Basic)**_

Level 10

556 XP

+30% Toughness for the purpose of ignoring Pain.

 _ **Grimm (Enhanced Regeneration, Basic)**_

Level 21

1854 XP

+63% Toughness for the purpose of regenerating SP and HP.

 _ **Grimm (Sense Emotions, Basic)**_

Level 6

426 XP

(Brains + Noticing) x _**6**_ m reach = 696,6m

 _ **Hunting (Spearfishing, Basic)**_

Level 5

470 XP

+10% damage

+10% reach

+25% precision

ignores up to 2cm of water.

 _ **Hunting (Tracking, Basic)**_

Level 10

693 XP

+20% Noticing for the Purpose of following and finding tracks.

 _ **Knowledge (Astronomy, Basic)**_

Level 13

600 XP

+26% Brains and Noticing for the Purpose of navigation

 _ **Knowledge (Botany, Basic)**_

Level 15

51 XP

+30% effect to all plant-based consumables

+30% quality of all harvested plant-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Cooking, Basic)**_

Level 3

485 XP

+6% effect of all prepared consumables

 _ **Knowledge (Creatures of Grimm, Basic)**_

Level 1

57 XP

+2% Damage to all previously defeated or studied Grimm.

 _ **Knowledge (Entomology, Basic)**_

Level 10

680 XP

+20% effect to all bug-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested bug-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Herpetology, Basic )**_

Level 10

680 XP

+20% effect to all lizard-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested lizard-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Ichthyology, Basic )**_

Level 10

585 XP

+20% effect to all fish-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested fish-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Malacology, Basic )**_

Level 10

585 XP

+20% effect to all mollusk-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested mollusk-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Ornithology, Basic )**_

Level 10

680 XP

+20% effect to all bird-based consumables

+20% quality of all harvested bird-based resources

 _ **Knowledge (Survival, Basic )**_

Level 5

80 XP

+10% effect for all gathered Resources and crafted Items in the wilderness

 _ **Sage of Infinity (Stargazing)**_

Level 13

363 XP

active: +65% ap regeneration

passive: +6,5ap regeneration


End file.
